Heiji et Kazuha Forever!
by drackony
Summary: un heiji et Kazuha tt choupii! ma première fic conan alors soyez pas trop dure svp


**Heiji et Kazuha forever!**  


  
  


Il y avait un crépuscule absolument magnifique ce soir là. Le soleil innondait des ses derniers rayons agonisant le ciel du pays du soleil levant. Dans une ville au sud de Tokyo, deux adolescent était assis sur un des bancs du Tsutentaku. l'atmosphère était calme car la plupart des touristes avaient quitté la tour. Tous les deux venaient de passer une semaine très éprouvante entre le moment où le département de police d'Osaka l'avaient fait venir, lui, pour une histoire de meutre et la journée où il avaient arrêter les dangereux criminels. Enfin! ils avait du repos, ensemble. La jeune fille tombait de fatigue et elle laissa glisser sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon pour finalement s'assoupir paisiblement. Le ruban de couleur azur qui retenait ses cheveux se détacha et libéra la chevelure brune si ce n'est pas pour dire noir qui vint glisser librement sur les frêle épaule de l'adolescente. Le garçon à la peau foncée fut déranger dans sa comtemplation du paysage par une longue mèche rebelle qui venait lui chatouiller le cou. Il se retourna et aperçu un ange endormit à ses côtés. Elle avait l'air tellement sereine! Bien sûr il aurait put lui crier un bon Aho pour la réveiller car les heures de visites de la tour étaient finies et s'ils ne partaient pas bientôt il resterait là toute la nuit, mais une partie de lui-même lui interdisait de la déranger. Probablement car cette jeune fille n'avait presque pas dormi de la semaine tellement elle s'était inquiété pour lui. Alors il entreprit de la transporter dans ses bras. Il déplaca la tête de son amie de son épaule au creux de son cou, son corps délicat accoté sur son propre torse et une main dans le bas de son dos, une sous ses genoux. Il la tansporta ainsi jusqu'à la sortie de l'immense bâtiment puis il se mit en route vers la maison de sa douce moitiée. En chemin, il se remémora la semaine si difficile, mais combien heureuse pour son dénouement inattendu...  
  


**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**_Flashback**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_

  
Heiji, Kazuha, Ran et Conan étaient comme d'habitude dans un petit restaurant où le détective de l'Ouest et le petit détective en herbe mangeaient après avoir été obligé par leurs amies à une dure séance de magasinage. Pendant que les filles faisaient un petit défilé de mode aux garçons. Conan chuchota discrètement à l'oreille d'Heiji:  
  
- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Hier soir, les policiers sont allés, aidés des dires de citoyens, démantelé l'organisation Noir qui avait élue son quartier général dans un hôpital de Tokyo. Presque toutes les personne qui travaillaient là-bas ont été arrêtés et Ai est allée récupérer ses documents. Elle m'a dit qu'avec de la chance, elle aura crée une antidote pour le poison dans un peu plus qu'une semaine.  
  
- SUPER!! avait lâcher Heiji et au même moment Kazuha venait de sortir des toilettes avec une petite camisole à une bretelle bleue pâle, une jupe en jeans et un ruban azur dans les cheveux.  
  
- Tu trouve que sa me va bien Heiji? avait questionner Kazuha, surprise de la manifestation plus que rare d'Heiji vis à vis son habillement.  
  
- Ah...Euh..Oui, sa te va très bien, tu ressemble...a...hum...un nuage. avait-dit Heiji.  
  
- Oh...euh...merci. articula péniblement une Kazuha tirant sur le cramoisi avant d'aller se recacher au toilettes avec Ran.  
  
- Kudo, est-ce que d'après toi c'est bien ce que j'ai dit, elle a l'air de m'en vou...avait commencé Heiji mais il avait été interompu dans sa phrase par la sonnerie de son celullaire.   
  
C'était le département de police d'Osaka et ils demandaient de l'aide pour capturer Vermouth qui se serai probablement enfui avec quelques hommes à Osaka sentant le danger à l'hôpital. Elle avait laissé un message gravé à même la chair d'un des médecins. Ils demandaient absolument son assistance pour la retrouver. Heiji laissa une note griffonéé à la hâte sur la table à Kazuha et Ran, attrapa Conan et parti à la chasse aux criminels.  
  
Une semaine plus tard...  
  
Shizuka était en train d'étendre sa brassée de linge sur la corde à linge La sonnerie de la porte retentit. Elle alla ouvrit et vit son fils, des morceaux de vêtement tout déchirés, des hématomes partout sur les bras et des traces de griffures au visage.  
  
- Chéri, ton fils est rentré. cria la mère d'Heiji à son mari.  
  
- ATTENDEZ QUE JE L'ATTRAPE LE GARNEMENT!! vociféra un père en fureur.  
  
Lorsque le préfet en chef de la police arriva à la porte et vit son fils dans cet piteux état...  
  
- Au moins Vermouth a été arrêtée, c'est une bonne affaire mais que je ne te vois pas mettre les pieds ici avant que tu n'aies été allé t'excuser à la petite Toyama!!!  
  


Et sur ce, il claqua la porte au nez de son fils. Heiji n'avait d'autre choix que d'aller voir Kazuha même s'il redoutait sa réaction. Il la connaissait bien et il était sûre qu'elle s'était beaucoup inquiété pour lui. Il ne le voulait surtout pas, surtout pas que pleure cet être auquel il tenait tant. Il prit lentement le chemin qui menait à la demeure des Toyama.  


  
- Au moins Conan est déjà rentré à Tokyo, j'espère que Ran-san ne le tuera pas trop comme cela va être mon cas aujourd'hui.pensa en Heiji affichant sur son visage, un air abbatu en prévoyant la réaction de son amie d'enfance.  
  
Heiji était arrivé à la maison de son amie et s'apprêtait à cogner la porte mais celle ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour laisser passer le père de Kazuha qui avait l'air pressé. Ce dernier se cognit à Heiji dans sa hâte car il ne l'avait pas vu. Le pauvre homme, normalement impassible, avait le visage défiguré par la frayeur. Heiji en déduisit qu'il devait certainement être arrivé quelque chose à Kazuha.   
  
- Heiji?!! Oh mon dieu, tu est là!! s'exclama le malheureux père, soudainement revivifier par la présence d'Heiji  
  
- QUOI?? qu'est-ce qu'il y a?? J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave à Kazu???  
  
- Bien justement, depuis ton départ, ma chère petite fille s'est enfermée tout les soir dans sa chambre en revenant de l'école. Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'a présent car je pensait que c'était pour faire ses devoirs mais aujourd'hui, lorsque je suis allé y jeté un coup d'oeil, tout était reviré, il y avait des marques de sabre sur les meuble et les murs, les fenêtres étaient cassées mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Kazuha. Je m'apprêtait justement a allé au DÉpartement de police que...  
  
Il n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase pour se précipiter dans la chambre de la disparue. C'était une vraie pagaille. Tout était en dessus dessous. Seulement un élément avait été épargné et c'était le téléphone portable de Kazuha avec un étrange message inscrit sur l'afficheur...  
  
422*72#17422522*5163233*173*7222564322*222*431*5535272135222.  
  


Vodka   


6-7: (12:30)*6334322*733525352*7273*6227383*  
2336322*123322*1*721*13536335222.   
  


  
...To be continue...  
  
*******************************  


A/N: Bonjour tlm. Voici ma première fic Conan - Heiji X Kazuha!!! Normalement, c'était supposé être un one-shot masi je m'suis dit que si il y avait un message codé à la fin, j'était quand même pas pour mettre la réponses plusieures lignes après. Je suis toutes contente de pouvoir enfin la mettre sur ff.net. J'espère que le message codé à la fin est assez dur pour vous, cher amateur d'histoire de détective.^_^. m'enfin, il ne me reste plus que vous souhaiter Bonne chance et j'espère que vous allez me laisser un p'tit commentaire pour me dire si vous apprécier mes écrits!!  
  
bye bye  
  
Drackony


End file.
